


Prompted

by asvlm



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Conflict, Emotional, Emotional Conflict, Gen, M/M, Sad, illness mention, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm
Summary: 2nd POV date with Greed





	1. Chapter 1

King would never tell Envy just what he was doing, why he was doing this. In general, he would often be told what to do by Father, and just as the people of Amestris would blindly find him, he would willingly give his life force back to the man who created him. 

That was the reason the man was currently in bed with his brother, holding his current form close, a hand moving through his hair. They’d been like this for decades, perhaps. King rarely needed to keep track of what time it really was, nor did he truly care. Each instant in his arms made the seconds drag on for ages, but if he didn’t, Father would find a way to punish him, and he was unable to let the man harm the one person in the world he did care about, his wife. 

“I know it’s painful,” King murmured, letting his hands run through the long black hair. “But I’m always here for you, and you know that.” He moved a hand down to cup Envy’s cheek, tilting it up. The words were burning like acid as he spoke the next words, the disgusting, sickening words appearing with ease. “You’re the only one who quells my demons,” he promised, and smiled, as Envy moved his eyepatch off, looking into the eyes, his brow creased, looking for confirmation. “I promise.” He forced his eyes to show sincerity, and at this point, he was enough of an actor, and Envy was too far gone to their ‘love’ to see the falsity of his words. 

“I know,” Envy at last said. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd POV date with Greed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my third place winner, and he wanted to go on a date with Greed (The gd nerd.) So, I delivered 1000 words, with a little emotional twist for him. Here you go, my lil kid, enjoy your Greed.

To be completely honest, of all the things you did like to do, dolling yourself up for a date wasn’t quite one. Not that it mattered, with who you were going to be with. He’d just as soon see you in the epitome of high fashion as he would in nothing but his shirt, and if you were honest with yourself, you know he’d love you just in his shirt, as well. That is to say, Greed would love to see you in any way that he could, just to see if he was in possession of you. Generally, there wasn’t a large issue with you wanting that, either. Knowing he was there for you, to allow you some form, if only a small form, of protection and a form of you belonging, was more than you’d ever hoped for. He had been the one to bring you to realizing who you were, to realize just how you felt and how you could fit in, with everyone and anyone.

Those weren’t the thoughts buzzing through your mind, however, as you were walking out to see him, hair fixed out of your face and eyes bright, lips just barely curling, excited as you always were, to see your greedy cat. The man pulled you to his body, as soon as he saw you, his strong arm around your thighs, as he was sitting on a low seat, and that’s all he was able to grab. He was talking to Dolcetto, and your hands went into your pockets, shoulders hunching just for a moment.

Their conversation ended just after a few more moments, and he moved to smile up at you, his sharp teeth appearing and baring for a few moments, showing just how happy he was to see you. As he looked at you, you could tell that taking his shirt to put over your own was a good idea, as his pupils dilated just for a moment, seeing the small sign that you were his. It was perhaps a little too easy to play him, being able to tick his strings as easy as he could pluck your own, but there was something charming about being so in love with a man who could love you back just as intensely, if not more so.

“You ready?” he asked you, lips still spread, eyes bright behind his glasses, ones that you’d occasionally steal, making yourself look good, and teasing him.

“Been waiting on you,” was the casual, slightly seductive sounding reply. His laugh was like chocolate, as you heard it, and a blush just appeared, brushing over your cheeks, and you looked to the side, even as his arm tightened around your thighs.

“Let’s go, then,” Greed said, his arm sliding up to cup your waist, pulling you just the slightest bit closer, your sides pressed close, and you found that there was little that you’d complain against, in this situation. His arm wrapped around you, pressure against your side, and you couldn’t help the smile that was on your lips, even as you were trying to make sure the other didn’t see it. If he could see the curve of your lips, the joy in your eyes, he would make your life a living hell, pointing it out every time you were angry.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” So, you two were on your way, walking relatively quickly through the town, and he stopped you at a street vendor, selling an easily portable food. He wasn’t happy to part with his money, but he knew that the man he was buying from sorely needed the money. You’d found out that his daughter was deathly ill, and it was due to you that you’d asked to come to him for dinner. He was kind, and if you were bolder, you know you’d be willing to become his friend. Yet, that was a situation for the chimeras, or for your partner, not for you.

“Thanks,” you did manage, as you were given the food, and you pulled away from Greed, as you accepted it, smiling at the vendor, before you both walked away.

“So, he’s the one with the sick girl?”

“Yeah.”

“I can- “

“You don’t need to. He’s got ahold of someone who’s rumored to have something that’s like magic.” Greed led you to a railing, overlooking a river in the city. You’d teased him once or twice about going skinny dipping, but the probability of doing it was so very slim. The fact you’d have to be nude, for everyone to see, was something you both didn’t want. Greed might want for everything, but he didn’t want people running their gazes over you, and your body. You both were leaning over the railing, looking at the dark water, waiting for either to break.

“Look,” Greed at last said to you, looking over, having eaten half his meal, already. “I know you don’t want me to mess with my stone, but it’s for helping a little girl. I have to help her.” Your eyes were on the dark water, and you knew going to start to cry, with just the idea of losing the man, the homunculus, whatever else he was, even if it was to save a little girl. There was a reason you loved him, it was due to you being just as selfish as he was, if not actively. He was one of the few people who would willingly accept you, without a single question over your past, or your choices. He would accept you, so long as you were willing to stay with him, and stay loyal to him. It wasn’t even a question for you, to even suggest infidelity. If someone did, you knew you’d promptly start to cry, or you’d leave.

“I can’t stop you,” You at last whispered, eyes closing hard, as you tried to calm down, if only the smallest amount.

“Hey,” he said, then he murmured your name, to make you look at him. “I’m going to be here for you. I love you.”

“I…’ Your breath caught, as you said the next words. “I love you, too, Greed.” You just hoped you’d be able to say the words forever, and not just for the night.


End file.
